


Holiday

by ilysbailey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Soonyoung/Hoshi, Gen, Inspired by Seventeen TTT Ep. 2, happy soonyoung/hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysbailey/pseuds/ilysbailey
Summary: This is what Soonyoung loves the most; spending time with his brothers for life.





	Holiday

This is what Soonyoung loves the most; spending time with his brothers for life. If you asked Soonyoung’s friends how patient he was, they would probably tell you about the time he thwarted his own surprise party because he didn’t get any birthday wishes at midnight. It’s pretty rare for him to _not_ be doing something, but occasionally he just wants to sit back and watch things happen.

In times like these, Soonyoung likes to take a moment to appreciate what he has in front of him. His team, his family, are in front of him, interacting with each other. This is different than when they see each other regularly— no, this is different because they’re enjoying a break together. It’s rare that all thirteen boys can have a break at the same time, so when it does happen, it’s like when the planets align. Soonyoung makes sure to cherish these moments, and he hopes his members are doing the same.

Some members are outside with him. Some are in the kitchen, some are preparing the meat and the grill. It’s already dark outside, but Soonyoung can’t say he minds all that much. There are lights, and it’s easier to see the stars in the sky out in the country.

Suddenly, they hear fireworks. Soonyoung turns around, and there they are; brilliant bursts of color and light. They all stare in awe, most while still eating or talking. It feels like time stops for Soonyoung. He’s still chewing, and all he can think about are the immediate intrusions to his senses. The booms of the fireworks take over his ears, as well as the music playing on someone’s speaker, and some of his members’ voices that manage to peek through. He sees the fireworks, their purples and blues and greens, and he’s sure they reflect in his eyes. He’s also aware of all of the bodies around him; how could he not be? He’s mesmerized right up until the point he swallows, and then he goes for another bite.

Throughout the night, Soonyoung finds himself getting stuck in more moments like this. While waiting for the meat, he stops to stare at Chan and Mingyu at the grill. He focuses on the way Mingyu gives little tips and doesn’t hesitate to give Chan an extra hand when he thinks he needs it. He hears Chan’s faint voice asking questions and telling Mingyu things that make him erupt in laughter.

“Enjoy your meal,” Mingyu says as he takes over the grill. _Yeah_ , Soonyoung thinks, _these are my brothers_.

The second time, his mouth is full of grilled pork belly.

It’s not unknown that one of Soonyoung’s favorite activities is eating. He eats well every chance he can, and his members are well aware of that. So when they give Soonyoung extra portions, it’s not unusual; making sure Soonyoung eats well is an obligation that they always fulfill. So why are his eyes tearing up after they give him the last of the ramen? If Jun notices his eyes were a little watery, he doesn’t say anything. Later, he offers Soonyoung spicy noodles.

All of the members are precious to Soonyoung, but if you asked him to pick one to be friends with for the rest of his life, he might pick Wonwoo. Wonwoo, his same-aged friend, who he knows like the back of his hand. Wonwoo is about to try some salmon, encouraged by Minghao. It’s held tentatively under his nose, until he decides to taste one bite. Soonyoung wants to laugh at his reaction; “It tastes like undercooked sausage.” It isn’t a surprise, but that doesn’t make it any less funny.

Soonyoung isn’t usually like this, but today is different. Soonyoung knew it would be different since they woke up this morning. Today is their time to be together and enjoy doing anything in the world together. Today, they are resting, as a team and as a family. So what if he gets emotional?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is inspired by the second TTT episode, it made me happy so I wrote about it :)


End file.
